1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a USB connector structure; in particular, to a double-sided US connector structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional USB connectors are connector devices used for electrically connecting cables, circuit boards and other circuit units, and are widely applied in electronic products such as cell phones, tablets, laptops, PDAs, etc. A conventional USB connector includes an insulating body and a plurality of terminals disposed on the insulating body. When coupling to another connector, the USB connector must be correctly oriented in order to achieve mating.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.